1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller for a child, and more particularly, to a stroller with hubless wheels for low material and production costs and adjustable ground clearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wheel includes a hub portion disposed inside a rim of the wheel. The hub portion is the central pivot of the wheel and further a connection between the rim and a frame of the stroller. The hub portion is expensive, both material and production costs, and a weight of the wheel is increased due to the weight amount of the hub portion and the rim. Besides, ground clearance of the frame is designed according position of a pivot hole formed on the hub portion. A diameter of the wheel is varied to adjust the ground clearance of the frame, which results in complicated assembly procedures and extra manufacturing cost. Therefore, design of a new-typed wheel with advantages of easy adjustment of ground clearance and economy of material and cost is an important issue in the stroller industry.